Death of Me
by Brookie Bea
Summary: Jacob in denial. Edward seeking love. Jasper finding himself. What happends when a tragic accident changes these three boys. SLASH JASPER/JACOB! RATED M! ALL HUMAN...kinda. NOT A THREESOME FIC! Plot will pick up in chapter 8.
1. prolouge Edward POV

_**AN/ ok hello guys glad you clicked on my story and thought you'd give it a chance ^-^. Ok this is my first story on FF so I want you guys to be nice with me. This is a slash and rated M because these boys just love to curse :p. so if you don't mind slash and are 16 and older, then yay enjoy ^-^. This is a shortie just to see if I left you wanting more.. **_

_**Onwards…..**__**à**_

_**DISCLAMER: nothing sadly here is mine …-sits in a corner-**_

***prologue***

I knew when I turned nine I was in some deep shit. Some nine year old boys were always going on about video games and sports and what not.

Me?

I was all about hair and what I looked like, clothes wise, that's also when I started to have more girl friends then guy friends, I was nine I didn't understand. All I knew was that being like I am wasn't very unnoticed by people around me. My uncle even got me fucking dirt bike for fucking Christmas. I hated that damn thing, it was always too loud and was too big for me to get on.

Anyway back to being nine years old, I also remember _him_. He was only a couple months older than me but he still towered over me like a fucking tank! I stood at at least 4'9 while he was going on 5'2. I remember he was always a loner, that he was always to himself, and then I heard a rumor that he was always found walking alone at night.

Then he always gave me theses look's. they'd always made me want to cry or run away…or give him the middle finger. So tell me now why the fucking hell am I hear now in the arms of said person, Jasper Whitlock.

_**AN/ Review plz ^^**__**à**_


	2. Chapter 1 Edward POV

_**It's a longer one yay! lol well let me say sneaking around writing a slash story isn't fun when your parents are right next to you…well lets continue ^^ and thx for the reviews. This chappie is dedicated to 2 of my best guy friends who I'm literally making read this ^^ thank you guys!… and sry I'm scarring you O_O..**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I'm not gonna lie, I like being around cars. It's pretty much the only thing that tweaks my interest. The way their built, the way you can control them with just a few gadgets to get them going. Working on cars is like the only therapy I can get around here. My dad even had me built me own garage for the cars I fix, I'm not too bad on motorcycles either, not that I'm bragging. Being the one out of two openly gays around town, sorta gave me a reputation.

I hear the sound of the garage door opening and quickly look at the clock.

5:30

Jakie's here, I smile and look around the corner to see that familiar face of dark russet skin and the most dazzling smile.

"Hello handsome!" I yell out to him.

"Hello gorgeous !" he reply's, now Jakie here isn't gay but since we've been friends for so long he just sorta goes along with my ways of gayness.

Jake looks at the car I'm working on and gives a low whistle.

"When will you be finished with her?"

"About another month or two."

I've been working on my dads vanquish for the past five months. Dad said someone hit him when they were leaving the parking lot in Port Angeles. The bumper was completely damaged and his tail lights were shattered. So instead of going to a professional he asked me to do it, and since I live under his roof he said he'd give me $500 bucks included with my allowance. I knew I could get a whole lot more , but what the hell, he's my dad.

Jake walks over to me and plops on the ground beside me, smiling his dazzling smile. I swear as much as Jake smiles he should be having the worlds most tight cheeks in existence. To tell you the truth, its also the most contagious. I smile along with him but when he see's me staring he pushes my shoulder.

"What the hell are you so fucking smiley about?!" I exclaim.

"Well if you should know I finally did it, I finally-"

"Grown a pair of balls" I interrupted.

"fuck you!" he smiled and went on.

"I finally asked Renesmee out" I see him blush a bit as he looks down.

"So I _was_ right, you did grow a pair of balls?"

"Again, fuck you Cullen, I don't see your knight and shining armor." I glared at him and gave him the finger.

"For such white teeth, you sure have a dirty mouth, Black."

"Yeah but I get that from you, fucker."

"No Jake you have that wrong, I'm the bottom remember" I gloated with my arm on my hips.

"Your also a smartass."

"Ok ok enough about my gorgeous looks and personality, as you can see I'm filthy and in need of a shower _stat_" Jake laughed and stood from his spot giving me a bow and relying with "your majesty".

"Oh hey Eddie do you think I could stay over tonight I don't feel like getting a ride back to the Rez ?"

"Jake you practically live at my house of course you can stay over" we both laughed and then locked up the garage making our way back to the house for dinner. When we walked into the kitchen the smell of spaghetti was strong, as my mom worked.

"Well your looking fine today, how was your day? I scoff, that bastard was a natural flirt.

"Well Jake I'd tell you I had a wonderful day but that wouldn't be true."

"Deets Mrs. E."

Mom tsked "Well I had this rather bitchy client today, she kept asking for the painting that was worth at least $500, but insisted that I sell it for $200. I swear she had no visual eye for art at all, so I wound up losing her, and now words going to get out that I didn't act professional with the client." I looked at Jake and stifled a laugh. Mom to Jake was like his real mother. When Jake was real young his mother was in a car accident and was killed on impact. So pretty much all these years my mom is the one who has been giving him that motherly care that he lost.

Jake now, was looking a little confused

"Esme darling don't believe anything them skanks tell you and don't let them give you any crap. You are the most gifted Artist I know, your paintings should be so much more that a simple $500." mom had already looked up but now looks at him face to face.

"Jakie how old are you again?" I give a chuckle and head back upstairs, yelling a "let me know when dinners ready" from the stairs. I quickly remember I have homework tonight and dig into my bag for my work. Homework flashes by, and by the time I hear Jake coming up the stares I'm already finished my homework and am putting it away.

When Jake walks in all I see is him naked with only a towel around his waist.

_Damn he's sexy why the hell cant I be attracted to him?!_

Jake has always been bigger than me, more so now then when we were kids. Jake likes to run and is on the football team at school, he also helps me a bit on the bikes. His muscles are broad and his russet colored skin give it this natural look, like he's supposed to look like a sex god.

He catches me looking and smirks.

"I know I know I'm just so fuckhot that its so hard to look away."

"Mhm, well since your out of the shower its my turn" I ignore his comment and go to my drawers and pull out my PJ's and head to the shower. I seriously think he does that on purpose just to get a rise out of me.

It works every fucking time too.

Getting into the shower is usually the best feeling after a long day of picking at cars. The feeling of the water jets on my stiff shoulders is like heaven. Closing my eyes as I put my head under the water I realize I haven't jerked off in quite a while. Being a hormonal teenager kind of gives you an excuse for things like this. I slowly lift my arms and tweak my nipples with my thumbs, dragging my right hand down my stomach to my over sensitive dick. I slowly start to stroke my dick feeling it getting hot I imagine scene in my mind.

Tall, dark, gorgeous, lean but totally ripped. My hand goes faster.

Mhm, yeah oh and blond with blue eyes.

"fuck" I whisper stroking my dick with more movement brushing my thumb against the slit.

The boy is on top of me, hard, big arms around my head as his elbows dig into the pillow under my head. He moves his hips with mine bringing that oh so beautiful friction, leaving me breathless. His thumb tweaks my nipple a bit as his warm, wet mouth explores my neck and chest. He looks at me with piercing blue eyes the shade of twilight.

Whenever I jack off this is the image I have etched into my brain. The boy lowers his body so his face it's just inches from my aching dick. He takes is big hand and raps it around the base licking off the pre-cum at the slit. Licking along the base to the tip then rapping his lips around the head sucking hard.

I'm close now as the boy in the image engulfs all of me and bobs his head making slurping noises that quickly brings me over the edge. I cum in spurts in my hand and on the shower wall. Leaning my head against the wall I close my eyes as the waves of my high goes down. I wash my hair then get out of the shower, still feeling a little noodly from that intense orgasm, I move slowly as not to fall on my face.

Once I brushed my teeth and gotten dressed I head back to my room knocking first. Once when I was in the shower for a rather long time, as usual I must have actually gotten out earlier than Jakie expected, because when I went in without knocking I found Jake busting a nut on the couch. Yeah it was weird but we just laughed it off and he went to take a shower. The other funny part was because I used all of the hot water.

Served him right, the bastard. When I heard him yell "I'm good' I walked into the room and belly plopped on my bed. Wanting to make conversation I asked him "Hey Jakie how did you ask Renesemee out?'

I seen him smile

"Well I was at La Push when I heard Bella call me over and she and Renesmee were hanging out. So we got to talking and I took her for a walk along the shore then I asked her out. She said yes and now were going to Port Angeles for a movie and dinner.

"Oh smooth man your just so god damn handsome for your own good" I smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Fuck yea man" we held up our hands in a high five. We talked a little more about Random stuff until we heard my mom yell out dinner was ready. As we ran downstairs I see mom and dad eating, and quickly fix my plate and take a seat. Jake of course has already dug a hole into his mountain of sauce, meat, and noodles. I laugh but continue eating. Once I'm fed Jake and I head back upstairs to watch TV for a bit before bed. I think I fell asleep with the TV on because I see the time and it says 1:00am. And jakes snoring like a fucking chainsaw. When I'm done turning the TV off I attempt to go back to sleep but Jakes just too god damn loud. I'm tempted to just go over there and put a pillow over his head, but then I rethink because he might suffocate…

I quickly get up and cross the room over to Jake I'm also awake enough to see the window is open and it's a little chilly in here. Crossing the room ready to close the window but before I do, something catches my eye. Looking out to the street I realize I see someone walking. Whoever the hell is up on a walk this late and cold is fucking crazy.

Watching the person walk I realize by its shape is a guy, a tall one too. Watching him walk down my street become captivated by him. it's the way he walks, graceful, strong,…lonely. I don't really know who this person is or were he came from, but for some unknown reason, I want to find out. Watching him walk out of site I close my window and blinds and head back to bed. Thoughts of walking in the dark and blue twilight eyes fill my mind till I'm fast asleep, Jakes snores forgotten.

_I'm gasping for breath_

_Water fills my lungs_

_Meaningless kicks and flaps of arms. _

_I'm screaming, screaming for help, but each cry is covered by water filling my mouth and having my head being sucked below the surface._

_My body's tired and my fight is over, I slowly sink to the bottom of this watery abyss._

_Then I see it…_

_Light, bright, bright light, taking me by my hand and pulling me up…_

_Then I'm gasping and shuddering and breathing hard as water leaves my lungs and fresh air takes its place. In my vision all I see is the most beautiful face with the most beautiful eyes of blue I have ever seen. One word would be, stunning. _

I'm suddenly jolted awake and greeted by concerned dark chocolate eyes. Jake is standing above me his brows furrowed and a frown on his face.

"Hey Eddie, you having a bad dream?" I rub my eyes to get away some of the blur.

"Um Jake I'm ok, what's wrong?" my voice is thick with sleep.

"well I heard you moaning and thrashing in your bed so I'd thought I'd better wake you up." wow the one nightmare that I didn't want to be woken up from.

"No I'm fine maybe it was just really hot." it was a lie I knew and obviously he knew as well, I was chilled to the bone.

"Well get back to sleep we have to wake up in an hour" I nodded and went back to sleep. The annoying alarm clock woke me up, what felt like seconds later. Jake was already up and dressed but that was normal he always woke up before the alarm clock. I groan and get out of bed slowly and start to get ready. I take a short shower, piss, then get dressed into some skinny jeans with a black long sleeved v-neck shirt and black converse. I try to get my hair under control but leave it because it'll just wind up doing what it wants in the end.

Jake and I eat our breakfast mom had made and head out the door grabbing our book bags on the way out. We make our way over to the bus stop were all the other kids are at and wait. We all make casual conversation till we hear the bus down the street. We board the bus and continue our conversation. One guy named Mike Newton said there was a new kid today. Having Jakes locker close to mind is like a gift. We just talk the whole homeroom, then because Jake and I only have two classes together he'll walk me to class.

As I'm walking down the hall I see a gold color in the corner of my eye, I look and see him. He's older, taller, and just as intense as before, his gaze meets mine and gasp, feeling everything as if its in slow motion. His blue eyes etched into my mind forever, our connection feels like it lasted a lifetime and just as it started it ends as Jake nudges my shoulder and says to me to "stop staring off into space" I ignore him and look around again, but he's gone.

I sigh and refocus my attention on Jake again. Jake talks and I listen as we near my classroom we say a quick 'see you" and go our separate ways. Walking in the classroom I go to the middle of the room and take a seat. I could say I have a lot of friends but that wouldn't be true I have four good friends at the most and that's pretty much it. All of them are girls except for Jake. But let me just say it fucking sucks because for a school this small in Forks, Washington none of them are in this class.

Class starts soon after that and I'm not paying attention to anything Mr. Banner is saying, I can't get it out of my head why the hell is _he_ back here? Turning my head back to the front of the class I notice someone else has entered the room. And there he is all in his perfect beautiful glory of uneasiness. And he's headed this way. To the seat. Next to mine. Fucking A.

He sits down in the seat next to mine. Mr. Banner continues his lesson but I'm not focusing anymore than I was, fuck I'm concentrating worse! I really want to look at him, talk to him, just something that will help me. Just give me one reason why the fuck he saved my life 6 years ago.

_**Am I sounding pushy when I see more ppl are reading my story but not reviewing o.o and wanting them to review…yea I seriously was doing a lil happy dance when I seen my first review **_._**! Anyway tell me whatcha think and plz…review O_O…**_


	3. Chapter 2 Edward POV

_**wow you guys are fuckin AWESOME! i love you i love you i love you!..ehhm umm yea 0_0...anywhore thx for all your reviews and alerts and have faved this lil story. I might need a betta tell me if i do mmk. ^^**_

_**DISCLAIMOR: nope...not mine...-.-...**_

_**Chapter 2**_

There he is, alone eating at a table, the one I usually eat at. All my friends have been eating at that table all year and no way am I going somewhere else just because _he_ is sitting there. I may be skinny and small but i can take care of myself. I slowly bring myself torward the table, I'm so close to him, It's nauseating, but even though hes scary and big, I have this huge urge to just, I dont know, talk to him about something. sitting down next to him I see him get really still and ridged. his golden hair is covering his eyes and and his jaw is flexing a bit. This guy should be confident, not shy.

We eat our food in silence and I actually see him visualy relax. I smile a bit with just so little time he's calmed down. I really want to talk to him, really bad but I have no clue what to say to him. I can't just say 'hey your the guy that hated me for some unknown reason but then you saved me from drowning six years ago. would you mind explaining why you did that for someone you hated?' yeah...no. Watching him again I see he actually was looking at me and looks like he's about to say something. He takes a while then opends his mouth.

"You dont have to sit next to me...you know that, right?" I tsked and frowned.

"Yeah, I do. Is it a problem?" he smiled a bit at the corner, giveing him this lopsided tiny grin. I smiled too.

"Naw, no problem" I realized when he spoke he had a bit of a twang to his words. It was cute.

"It's just this is my table I usually sit at, you know. I dont really care who's sitting here just as long as there's room for me" he gives a slight nod but continues eating. the atmosphear that I've had whenever he was around ealier and when I was younger is gone. Talking to him even in them few sentenses feels calming. I cant really describe it more than that.

"Well do you want _me_ to leave?" he says, his brows ferrow and mine do too.

"No you can stay. why, do you want to leave?" this boy is just so innocent it's hard to bealive It's really him. He looks up at me and I gasp. his eyes, there just as I rememberd, but now theres this softness to them.

"No, yer' the first person who's talked to me all day." he looks down a bit but seems better talking to me now.

"Yeah, well I dont know why. People around here are usually all hyped up about new people in town."

"I'm not new, I've lived here before. Been years though" So it is true, it really is him isn't it. It seems like he's forgotten me though.

"Yeah I know I remember you, you used to come here six years ago, Jasper Whitlock, right?" I knew it was him but i want him to remember me, shit maybe he already does.

"You remember my name? We only have one class together, and all the teacher said was my last name. How do you remember me?" thats the most he's said to me. I give him a smile.

"You hated me, right? you always looked so cold and mean. i never seen you look at anyone else that way, it scared me. I know its silly but I want to ask you something..." he's looking wide eyed and confused. maybe he dosn't remember me...maybe i made a mistake...

"Um your Edward Cullen arn't you" his eyes are wide and his neck is getting red. i see him start to fidget with his fingers under the table.

_Am i doing this to him? Did i just make him be like this?_

"Yeah thats me, and hey are you okay. I didnt mean to be so forward..." he get's up suddenly, It's so fast his chair gets knocked down. My eyes are wide and so are his I can see he's getting ready to leave. He picks up his chair and then his plate and is about to leave. I dont want him to leave, I want to talk to him more. Without thinking I grab his left arm with my hand. Now what I expected was maybe him to stop and give me a mean look or just knock his arm of of my hand but, no I didnt expect him to scream. That I didnt even think about.

The sound was so scared and hurt his eyes were wide and the whole cafiteria was was watching us. His head was looking around frantically and he cursed. I seen tears in the corner of his eyes and I lost it. I didnt mean to hurt him I didnt know what the fuck I did to get him to react like this. This is scaring me It's making me sad that I caused this. He dropped his lunch on the floor from when I grabed his arm, and then he ran out the cafiteria doors out to the parking lot. I'm standing like an idot watching him, when I see his car leave the parking lot everyones sill quiet and staring at me. I see Jake in line at the food stands but I can't look him in the eye.

I slowly pick up Jasper's food tray and throw his food away finally leaveing the cafiteria. Heading out in the hall I lean agianst the wall and slowly slide down. How the fuck did I make him cry? Did I hurt him, or did I say something that hurt him in some way. I know it was either of them two because there Is no way someone would act that way on purpose. Uggh fuck i have a headache. I rub the side of my head, hard, trying to clear away all of this ache and what just happend.

The rest of the day goes by very slowly, all I'm thinking of is Jasper's big freakout. I'm pretty sure everyone else is too. I can't help but think this is all my fault, obviously. Maybe he's ...wrong in the head or something, no that can't be it he was talking very normaly in our short converstion. Other than that I have no excuse, shit why the hell did he act like that. Maybe he's a homophobe and when I touched his arm he probably thought i would give him the _gay disease._

Later on when I'm at home working on dad's car I notice jake by the garage door. Fuck now im gonna have to explain to him what happend. Better get this over with, right?

"Eddie you know why im here, so explain-"

"Jake I cant explain, we were talking and then he just sudenly flipped when i told him my name."

"Edward he was terrified, didn't you see his face!"

"Yeah Jake I saw his face he was looking at me like I killed his dog, but i cant _explain _ why he was like that" why dosn't jake trust me?

"Did you say something to him or-"

"Jake...I...didnt...do...anything." I'm done I don't want to talk to him no more, dropping what i was doing I ran out of the garage and into the house up to my room, locking it for good measure. I know im being a bit dramatic right now but hey I have a right to get dramatic over shit like this. Nothing is making sence, but I have got to find a reason why Jasper was so frightend today.

I dont see Jasper for another week. I keep thinking that maybe he left again or that maybe something happend to him. All I do is look at his seat wondering where he is in that moment, is he outside, inside, scared, or happy. Maybe I'm becomeing obsessed. all I seem to say now in _maybe_ and it's getting me pissed off that i can't come up with one truthful sentence. Walking home today after school I decide to go the long way. I know I'll get home later than usual and miss dinner but i need to think for awhile. Walking through the woods has always been a nice feeling, the colors of the trees the smell of rain after it falls makeing everything all fresh and clean.

This is just what I needed.

Walking along the path I see some people ahead of me, there dark and look like rez kids. Why the hell they all over here, whats wrong witht he rez? I just keep walking and try to act natural as not to start anything from people much bigger than me. But of course thats just wishful thinking. There's two girls and three boys all way bigger than me in size and in musule. They look up at me and whistle getting up from the ground I see bottles all around them. I get ready to bolt but before I do in my path is another one. He's the biggest of all.

I am so fucked.

"Look, its little fag boy! looks like he's came here to have a bit one fun, right guys." His talking is slured but hes not swaying. Just my luck, i run into a couple of homophobe's that can actually take there liqure.

"Guys i dont want any trouble-"

"You lost that bet as soon as you took this trail" Fuck i need a fucking merical. I seen one of the girls but couldnt react fast enough when they pushed me down. Trying to get up fast enough but I just calappsed again from the muddy ground. They all laughed and nudged me with here feet and then started kicking my sides. It hurt, really really bad. This has never happend to me this bad before. I'm used to name calling and maybe a a nudge or something untill people break it up. All i'm doing is curling up like a stupid _little_ _b_o_y _and isn't doing anything. Not like theres anything i can do with six people so much bigger than me!

I wonder how long this will last? Will they hurt me enough to keep me from standing? Or will they do something like in them _saw_ movies. Explosive pain is regursed, and i cry out in pain it hurts so bad that my vision goes blank. My body is too weak to move, it feels like someone is holding me down.

"Hey! whats going on down there!" Thank god someones here and please let them have a cell on them! please let them be an adult. I open my eyes a bit and see the figure running closer. I don't know if they all stopped, it hurts too much to notice. I dont even know if they all ran away, but I do know something. I know that voice anywhere, and he's saved me again. I hear him talking to me but none of his words are making any sense. My eyes are shut tight again, I cant open them at all! I feel myself trembling and murmuring but its all gumbled up that I bet he cant undersand what im saying. Next thing I know everything goes blank...

"He's going into shock..."

"...It's ok mommys here, baby..."

"...Fuck Eddie you got to wake up..."

"...Flowers were always so pretty to you expecially..."

"...Wake up edward...wake up..."

_"...Beep...beep...beep...beep..."_

_**Ok...ok...ok i know i was going to make this sooooo much longer but then again i really wanted to get this chapter out fast and this seemed like a good place to stop ^^ so yea i am just making up this story as i go so pease tell me if im going a little over the top. next chapter there will be some more understandings i should say lol other than that cyaaaa next time :P! oh and i will be taking a break after this one to give you a nice and long chapter lol.**_

_**REVIEW! there like hugs in word form :P...**_


	4. Chapter 3 Edward POV

_**im soooooooooooooooooo sorry! QnQ...i didn't mean to be lazy but school started and i was just too exausted to do anything, much less write a chappie. :/ i know i also promised a long chapter but i lied...im sorry again -.-... OH and sorry for any mistakes...i try...**_

_**onwards...**_

_**DISCLAIMER:...yeah it's mine ^^...WHEN COWS POOP RAINBOWS!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_2 weeks later..._

"Fuck, that hurts!" I whined.

"Edward you are going to have do this for just one more week, bare with it. All this will be over in no time."

"Fuck that Mr. C, I wanna go home now!" I yelled.

"Stop acting like a god damn baby and grow some balls!" I chuckled watching his anoyed expression.

"Good one Mr.C " I said smiling.

"Well you give me some good practice" he smiled "Now get back to stretching!" and thats what I did, because I knew I wouldnt be able to get out of it. Even though being in physical therapy is helping me with my arm...it's still not the same. I cant even lift a fucking remote for too long or it will start to cramp up. Being tired is hard on me too but Mr. C says it's normal. Fuck that. He says I will recover and that all this shit will feel like it never happend and I can go on with my life just as healty as I once was. So yeah thats just it, get better, do your daily stretches, and eat plenty of food. Wish it was that fuckin' simple.

"Mr. C how much longer?"

"Not long son, just another 10 minutes you'll be done in no time." I give a groan but continue to lift the 2 lbs weight for the next 10 minutes. i take a few second breaks every minute just so I can relax my arm for a bit, looking at the clock I see I can finally go home. I hear the door open and see my dad waveing me along so we can go home together. when I was jumped 2 weeks ago I had a bad concusion that had me in a coma for 3 days. When I woke up I didn't remember what had happend the whole time. The police found the kids that beat me up and questioned them untill they gave them the answers to tell me. Aparently I was saved by some guy. He came just in time to catch a rock that was being lunged at my head that probably would have killed me. They haven't told me his name, simply beacuse they don't know it. The guy never told them.

Ive been calling him blondie or pretty boy this whole time, silly i know but thats what they said his description was. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and no smile, like he was just better than anyone else. I found myself all the time wanting to meet this man or talk to him just to say thanks for saveing my ass. He hasn't showed. Speaking of people that just magically apear, was Jasper Whitlock. I haven't talked to him since the cafateria accident, I do see him in class and around school though, I guess he was ready to talk to me about it when he got back but he didn't say anything to me so I just ignored him. So he did the same for me.

I've noticed some strange things about him too, when I reach for something his way and maybe brush my hand or shoulder agenst him just a bit he'll jump real hard like I scared him or something when i know he could've just looked in the corner of his eye and seen me. It feels like he's trying to ignore me, and it makes me feel fuckin' nasty. I don't even give a fuck anymore.

When I get home I see Jake on the porch and aproach him. Poor poor Jake. I think he feels responsible for me getting jumped, which I have no idea why. It was a plain and simple accident, but apparently Jakie thinks diffrent. I've asked him about a hundred times that why he was so gloomy, and he just gruffed and continued watching TV or working on my dads car. I dont ask him anymore and I think he appreciate's it.

"Hey man" I hear him say, it's a happy sound and makes me smile.

"Hey babe" I smile at him and we head upstaires to my room. Heading up there I realize Jake's behind me and I stop.

"Jakie are you making sure I don't fall?" I chuckle.

"Umm no just behind you, walking up the staire's." His eyes want to go down and I know when Jake lie's it's so easy to notice. So I just shake my head and mutter 'whatever' under my breath. Going into my room we plop down on my bed and turn on our backs looking at the cealing. We're in a conforble silence and I realize we both fell asleep when i wake up and see the clock on my desk says 7:30. I get up quietly not wanting to wake Jake, and walk down stairs for something to eat. I see dad's there making some mac' n cheese. I chuckle a bit at my dad's awesome choice in a snack. I have to admit i have some awesome parents. They didn't judge me when I came out to them and then caked on make up and stoped my deep voice acting the next day. Not no mention they had a kick out of it too. They teased me for weeks after that, but it was good teasing, it made me laugh too.

"Hey son, just get up?"

"Yep and I'm hungry so can you make some more of that?" I smiled as I leaned agenst the counter.

"Sure thing, I'll even make some for Jake cuz I know for damn sure he'll be down here any minute." I laugh at my dad's humor, and we converse in small talk the whole time about nothing in peticulare. At first it's about his car second it's about my arm and third, well I knew was comeing up sooner or later.

Boy talk. Yay.

"Son I know you know your still young and don't exactly have a boyfriends ye-"

"Whoa hold it! what about me _not exactly_ having a boyfriend yet?" His eyes widen a bit as he notice's his slip of the tounge, but continues anyway.

"Well i know you and Jake are on pretty good terms, more than good and your mother and I are wondering if there's...you know..something there?" now it's _my_ turn to widen my eye's.

"Umm whoa dad no, there is nothing there so don't be getting anymore idea' swear, Jake and I are just friends."

"Oh well I was just wondering, but son you would ask me about it right?"

"Of course I would dad." I smile at him as he hands me my mac' n cheese and i hear jake coming down the stairs and sits in the chair. He grabs a spoon and a bowel for some of his own and we all chuckle because he's still groggy. We all eat and talk and i smile as i see mom entering the kitchen and get some scoops of mac' n cheese too. I like this it makes me feel good that my family is this understanding. When we all finish our food we go to the family room to watch a movie. I watch my mom and dad on the couch cuddled together and have an urge to have someone to cuddle with too. Someone i can be with and trust them completly. To actually love like that. I want it...badly, and for some reason the name Jasper Whitlock comes to my head.

_**Ok who dosn't love mac' n cheese family time! sorry about this short chapter i will make a longer one next time! oh and what do you think, should i make Jake like our Eddie just to cause some drama? AND should i have jaspers POV next chapter...let meh know!**_

_**BB~~~ **_


	5. Chapter 4 Jasper POV

_**A/N: Tell me what i should do about Jaspers POV? Should I just stay with edward or every other chapter have Jasper have a bit of something to say? Anyway thanks for the reviews about my bad editing skills ;p(sarcasm). and thanks for the support about wanting to continue this story. ;p Oh and the whole time writing this chapter i was listening to this song Damage by Fit for Rivals. **_

_**Onwards...**_

_**disclaimer: damn it! don't rub it in!**_

_**JPOV**_

_Damn it you did it again Jasper way to go_.

_Succesfully humiliating yourself..._again.

_I congradulate you, dumb ass._

I don't understand how I can utterly fuck up so bad like this. I mean I don't try to be a complete loser, it just happens when nessesary I guess. sometimes i feel small, weak and stupid. I know thats a pretty dumb thing to say when if you ask a complete stranger they'd say I'm strong, confident, and smart. So yeah, thats my story. THE END. That right there is what fucks up everything. It's not the fucking end! My mama said just be yourself don't let anybody get ya' down. So thats what I did after she died I turned fearless like I didn't give a shit from nobody, no one could stand in my mother fuckin' way.

That is untill the accident, seems cheesy I know but when you have an intoxicated, abusive, homophibic father who dosn't give a shit about you when he's sober much less when he's drunk give's you bit of a reason to be _cheesy_. I was fourteen and brought my friend over, Peter, I knew he wasn't gay but I still had a crush on him anyway. I remember thinking how lucky I was to bring the hottest guy from school over and into my room. While we were there alone he found my dads drinking stash we decided he wouldn't notice if we only had a few sips but you know one thing lead to another and we were already giving each other hand jobs.

So my dad having the worlds worst timing ever, barged into my room screaming where his booze went, seen us on the floor hand to cock and pants to anckles. while Peter was already out the door my dad punched me in the gut and called me the worst names. in the conner of my eyeIi seen him pick up the empty bottle. It must have broken when it drpped from off my bed because the bottom was shattered. Never in a million years would I have thought he would throw that at me. Never in a million years would I have thought he would have hit me in the eye. how he carlessly smashed it agienst my head like I meant nothing to him. Later on I found out because of the sevire trama and damage to my eye the doctor decided to remove it. So yeah I only have one eye, I have no eye on my left side. After that acciednt I complained about my father being the one who had caused it and went to live with my aunt in Texas.

Anyway all thats in the past and i hardly think about it, but of course when i do it hits me with full force.

"Jasper, come ere' will ya'!" I hear my aunt yell at me from down stairs and all i hear is coldness. I shiver as i head down the stairs to see aunt Renee with a hand on her hip and a frown on her face.

"Tell me baby boy why did I get a call from the school that you left early?"

"I wasn't feeling good" i lied.

"Baby theres only so much the school board will take, you can't just keep doing this every time you _don't feel good_."

"Well what am I supposed to do, suffer?"

"No baby of course not but I'm being realistic how is this gonna work when yer outta' school hmm? when yer' at work and ya' tell yer' boss _you don't feel good_. baby they wont care that you only have one eye-"

"Wait, you think this is about my _eye?_"

"Well excuse me if I do I didn't know, it always seems like it is!"

"Maybe I'm just sick of school if dosn't help me! all them god damn teachers do is sit there and give you the most worss advise there is. They tell me every single day to just NOT think about it, think of something good in your life, and think of what _could_ have happpend-"

"They do not say that, your being completly over dramatic"

"Well I'm pretty god damn close!" I close our short conversation, of many, there. we're always like this. don't get me wrong I love my aunt and all but there's only so much love out of that woman a guy can take. I head upstaires and lay down, sleep soons takes over and I dream of nothing. later on I wake up at about 1:00am. heading down the stairs slowly as not to wake Renee on the couch I grab my jacket in the closet and head outside slowly closeing the door behind me. this is my rutine ive had going on now for the past few years. It was always warmer in Texas so my walks would be longer but now I only stay out for an hour at most, soon im gonna need a heavier jacket. Walking down my street at night is peaceful, there's no noise only the cripy chill of the night and the moon illuminating my way. This is the only thing I love about Forks, the small towns. Small towns give you a family of a hundred diffrent familys. A good feeling, you could say.

Walking by a house I know I stop, the people who live here are the cullen family. It's a big house surrounded by a bit of trees next to a few other houses not as big. Not too long ago I remember running away from the cullen boy at lunch. Damn he scared me so bad. I feel my heart beating faster. I remember in grade school he was what eveybody was talking about. My dad told me to stay away from him but my mom said whatever made me happy was fine with her. Of course I was more afread of my daddy than my mama, so I stayed away. Saving that boy was probably the worst mistake I could have done to myself. my dad found out and decided that we had to move out of town imeadietly. So I said goodbye to Forks and hello to Chicogo, for the next two years till my _accident,_ and then left to Texas for four years with my aunt then moved back here. So here I am back 6 years later. Let me just say did Edward cullen fill out nicely. when I seen him for the first time at lunch I didn't even reconize him. He was litterly covered in glitter in his hair and eye linner. I acctually thought he was a girl at first.

That is untill he said his name. I don't have a complete reason why I freaked out the way I did but all I seen in my mind was my father giveing me that look of discust, and it sickend me. I freaked a bit I guess and then he grabed me. I tried to look for him clearly but my eye just kind of shifted a bit and for a split second I thought it was my father. Damn I had an crazy father.

These thoughts are going to be the death of me.

_**A/N: Ok forgive me with any mistakes i have obviously made. review plz ;p im gonna go to bed now because it's 4:38am...**_


	6. Chapter 5 Jasper POV

_**A/N: lol thx guys for the reviews even though theres only like 4 of you ;p. i'm determind to make this the longest chapter yet cuz damn these boys have alot to say. well ill let you read now.**_

_**Disclaimer: -.-...nope ...i wish of course...but..no..**_

_**onwards...**_

JPOV

There he is, all in his pretty boy glory. I'm sitting at the same table from before and I see him start to walk up to me. I've finally decided to grow some balls and talk to him again, give him some insite I guess on how I acted a couple weeks ago. He sits down without a single word and starts eating. We sit there in the most unconfortable silence, it was giving me a migrane. I don't know how long we sat there without talking but I decided, fuck it.

"Umm I'm sorry about the other day, and umm...how are you feeling?" that seemed like a good enough start, I guess. I seen him look up from his food and his eyes met mine. god they were beautiful, like the tree's greenist leaves.

"So you do talk huh'?" He smirked a bit making half of his mouth curve up on the side.

"Yeah sorry about that I-"

"Eddie, babe I've been looking everywhere for ya!" We both broke eye contact as a big burly dark guy came over and sat at the table. He was good looking and I think his name is Jacob Black legendary football star of Forks High, which is literly how I know him. He's flocked by everyone and all around good guy you either love him or hate him but respect him. Also for some reason he always seems to be around Edward. It's a strange mix, the big and handsome football star befriends the small and inocent homosexual, and I know one thing for sure in them sort of situations.

There is no way this Jacob Black is a straght man.

"Well It's lunch Jakie, where the hell else would I be?" Edward says while he take's a bite of his pizza. I try to hide a smirk but edwards cought me.

"I'm funny to you am I? he's looking at me as he speaks waiting for my answer with that damn crooked grin, that smile makes me cocky.

"Well you said it so simply, it made me laugh, seems thats easy from oneone like you." I looked at him straight in his eyes.

"What do you mean someone like me?" I realize now that I'm flirting with him, and he's flirting with me too.

"Confident" I say, and just like that warmness spreads like wildfire.

"Hey Eddie give me some of your fries please" something of a connection broke when Jacob spoke, we both dropped our eyes and continued to eat. In the corrner of my good eye I see Jacob notice.

"So Jasper Whitlock is it, good to have ya' at Forks high" his smile seems sincere so I smile back and thank him. He asks me why I've come to the most wetist part of the the country.

"Well a lot of things really, but mostly for a change of scenery, I used to live in Chicogo, then Texas and now here. Actually I've lived here before too before I went to chicogo" I notice while I was talking a girl sat down at the table, she was quiet and had brown hair and a pretty face, if I remember correctly this is the cheif of police's daughter. Jacob see's me looking at the girl and introduces her to me.

"This right here is the beautiful Isabella Swan-"

"It's Bella, and Jake would you shut your damn mouth for five minutes, I'm having a bad day and you complementing me Isn't going to make it all better." Edward stands up and sits next to bella and spreads his arms wide.

"You need a hit of E, hun?" Bella nods her head and puts her arms around Edward. We all continue eating lunch and talking with a lot of hugs. I actually find myself having a lot of fun, I think I've smiled more today than I have in the past few months. It feels good to have friends, well I think they're my friends. They always include me in conversation in some way, and answering them is easy enough. The question I never would have guessed is what shocks me the most.

"So Jasper whats your orientation?" I choke on my french fry a little but it goes down with the help of Jacobs hit's on the back, I turn my whole body to Bella so i can properly see her.

"Umm what do you mean Bella?" she laughed obviously making fun of me.

"Well my dear Jasper I'm just curious-"

Edward interupted "Bella stop, your making Jazz uncomfortable, it's ok Jazz you don't have to answer her-" I'm gonna do this...shit.

"No it's fine i don't mind it really. I've kown it for a couple years now so I'm ok when I say I'm gay around other people that won't judge me, actually it's a huge fuckin' weight off my shoulders" I smile a goofy smile and chuckle a bit as I take another bite of my food. looking around everyone has a smile too...except jacob. Jacob looks like he's gonna throw up. I sit up a bit and nudge his arm. He looks at me and smile's but I know it's forced. Edward speaks too.

"Hey Jakie you okay?" all jacob does is nod's his head then continues eating. I can't help it thinking I'm the problem of why he's like this.

"Hey Jazz I need to speak with you...alone" he gets up and walk out of the lunch room. I look around the table and everyone seems as confused as I am. my eyes seems to hold edwards the longest. They're so beautiful I don't even wanna look away, but I get up anyway and head in Jacobs direction. I walk slow because when I don't know where I'm really going I have to go extra slow and watch the floor constintly, I don't wanna run into anything.

"Over here man" I look up and see jacob next to the bathrooms.

"So what do you wanna talk bout' Jacob" I put my hands in my pockets and lean agienst the wall next to him. He sighs real deep like he's just been told his history test has been canceled.

"I have a question man and you gotta be honest with me" he looks me in the eye, and I nod.

"Yeah Jacob."

"You feel anything for Eddie?" fuck...

"Why you say that man-"

"Do you like him at all?" his voice is forced and I know I'm driving his patience. I knew jacob was gay, he practically screamed it...to me anyway. I wonder how many people and friends he's fooled. It also makes scence why he's brought me back here.

He's making it clear that edward's his.

Well fuck that because I'm not gonna let down without a fight. I may have one eye and am not the most social person in the world, but let me say i don't back down when something I want...no..._need,_ is right there for me this whole time.

"Yes jacob I do, you have a problem with that?" he squints his eyes at me and stands straight. I don't wanna fight jacob and honestly I don't think I can. hurting jocob would be like hurting edward, and thats somthing I would _never_ wanna do. Edward makes me feel something I've never felt in my life, even with Peter. I understand jacob I do, but that dosn't mean I wanna hurt him for likeing someone, expecially edward.

"You understand Jazz that I wont alow that."

"Yes jacob I do and belive me when I say I wont give up on him."

"That make's it the both of us."

"I also understand you've known him a lot longer, so giving him up is something you won't alow, right, but you have to understand Edward is special to me too, and I like him_ a lot_, so good luck to you." then I walk away, and I just realize I've made edward a game. That makes me feel sick to my stomache but I hide it when I reach our table. Seeing edward look up when Bella points to where I am gives me chills as I sit next to him once again.

"So what did you guys talk about?" looking him in the eyes I just say nothing soecial because it's not anything special. I like Edward and liking him might be a war, but I don't fuckin' care. I hear the bell ring and say bye to everyone except bella because I think I have german with her. walking to class with her is nice we just talk about random things and such.

"So you seem to have your eyes on a certain red head am I correct?" I look at her and smile, knowing she wont tell anyone I nod.

"Well good because he seems like he like's you a lot."

"Yeah, and I plan on asking him...but...I don't know how really. I mean he's going to be the first boy I've ever been with _public_."

"Same with Edward Jasper, you'll be his first too." I smile at that knowing I will be his first, unless of course jacob takes him from me, but I know that won't happen as long as I'm here. After german class I go home, finish my homework and fall asleep untill dinner. I hear Aunt Renee call me down stairs for dinner and smile. I haven't did that in so long, smile...seems unreal and when Aunt Renee see's me she hugs me.

I welcome that hug.

_***sigh* damn I hate school...and it's 3:00am -.- srry for delays but hey a girl needs here rest for all these hectic afternoons...IS IT DAYLIGHT SAVEING'S YET!...anyways review! and sry for all the mistakes and such because I can't find a betta since im still new to FF...blah blah blah...**_


	7. Chapter 6 Edward POV

_**A/N: hello everyone! im sorry, so so sorry...you can thank lissi boo for kicking my ass from major blockage (not even a word but i still owned it). i love you girl! well here's the chappie, enjoy.**_

**Chapter 6**

**E POV 1 week later...**

I can't help looking at him across the cafeteria, he's so perfect and sexy, its hard to think i used to actually think he was a _scary_ person. I mean I think he's actually one of the most shy guys I've ever met and the sweetest. He's always there when you need him or wanna talk to somebody, take yesterday for example, I just got news that my Nana is in the hospital from a heartattack. I was so scared and just about on the brink of a break down when I got a text from Jasper. I didn't know I smiled till my phone's light went off. I quickly texted back and that's what we did for hours.

I'm not much of a phone talker and he didn't seem to mind either. We taked about random stuff about our day and what kind of stuff we liked just normal questions that just pop in your head. Surprisingly we had a lot of things in common. he liked most of my favorite bands, foods, movies etc. We also talked about my Nana and I received news that she would be ok. I was glad he was there to talk too and be there for me even though he wasn't there physically. When we said our goodbyes for the night I felt a strange sense of not wanting to. I've never really had that feeling but then I also had the feeling of complete happiness. It felt really good.

He was walking over to the table and I smiled at him as he smiled at me too. He seemed to take his time a bit and looked at the ground a lot. I would have to talk to him about that, a face like that shouldn't be hidden. My other friends joined the table too as Jasper came over. He was looking good today his style consisted of a green button down flannel and a pair of well fitted faded pale blue jeans that made his ass look great. There is no way someone could just put that on for the day without thinking about it. As Jasper sat down we all heard his phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and took the call.

"Hey Aunt Renee, you need anything? Okay slow down- wait what! No, no i haven't I promise! What do you mean about that?! Yeah yeah...Ok...Got it. See ya' later.

He hangs up rather roughly and sighs really deep and he looks up at us. Then at just me.

"You guys wanna go to my place later on?" I looked around at everyone and we all agreed.

"Yeah sure I'll come." I look behind me and see Jake his hand slowly reaches towards my hair...No way.

"If you wanna keep that hand Jake, I suggest you don't touch my hair."

He slowly moves his hand away and he blushes. Good, the fucker.

"Your hair is just so soft, can't I just have a little run through, It's not like you do anything to it anyway once you wake up."

"No I don't but that doesn't mean you can touch it." I said narrowing my eyes at him. I looked over at Jasper and realized he was watching Jacob and I.

"Fine, I won't touch your hair."

"Good." I said. The bell rang for class. I couldnt wait for the day to be over.

~o0o~

By the time the day was over I was exhausted but I still had to go to Jasper's, and hey i wasn't gonna miss this. I went to my locker and grabbed my books then I went outside to wait for him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" i hear jasper walking behind me. my phone beeps telling me i have a text.

**"We'll meet you there -Bella"**

"Yeah. The others will meet us there"

"Ok, thats cool. Do they know where I live?" he seemed to have blushed for no reason, it was kinda cute.

"Jasper, everybody in Forks knows where everybody lives" I said getting in Jasper's truck, laughing.

"Right." Jasper mumbled looking embarassed and cute as hell.

"So how was your day?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Same" There was a awkward silence.

"Are you getting use to the school?"

"Yeah, its a lot smaller than Texas but, its a good school."

"Yeah, it's good to have a new student I dont think we've ever had one of those." I said looking over at Jasper and winking.

Jasper looked over at me and blushed. He was so adorable.

"Yeah, I bet its real interesting."

"Not it...You." I said winking at Jasper again. He blushed even more.

"I'm not_ that _interesting."

"You are very interesting, "

"Right." Jasper mumbled pulling into his driveway.

"no it's true, your like the most interesting thing thats happened to this gray old town since Rosalie Hale moved here in 6th grade."

I got out of Jasper's truck as he made some kind of gruff noise and had a smirk in his face, while I was getting squeezed to death by a big oaf.

"Eddie boy, I was so worried about you!"

"Jakie boo, your squeezing me too tight." I gasped out.

"Right. I forgot how skinny and fragile you are." Jake said winking at me and ruffling my hair.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Touch. My. Hair." I said through gritted teeth. Jake stepped away from me.

"Sure, sure so what we doin' here anyway huh Jazz?" I smoothed my hair as I moved over to were Bella and Renesemee were standing looking at Bells's phone, Facebook I think.

"Well I have the house to myself tonight so I figured why not bring some people over to waist the time, my aunt had to leave town for somthing I think."

"Oh In that case we should totally invite Alice and Rosalie" i exclaimed. Them two bitches knew how to throw a party like I knew how to jack off.

It was that awesome.

I pulled out my phone but quikly asked jasper if that was ok he said it was fine so I continued to text them.

**"Babe's get yer cute lil booties over to Jaspers house, you know the new guy :P"**

Not a minute later I recived a relpy from Alice.

**"Eddie we'll be there in a sec, Rosie needs to get ready and we all know how long she takes ;)"**

I laugh and tell everyone they'll be here soon. Jasper leads everyone into the house which by the way is pretty big, not as big as my house but almost. He asks if anyone wants a beer but I refuse, but both Bella and Jake have one. Once we all started talking Jasper started to let loose even more, but the beer could also be helping as well. We talked about jake and Renesemee. They seemed to have been on pretty good terms for the past month going to dates ever so often and they did seem to be around each other a lot. I hope they work out, I know Renesemee really likes him, they look good together and Jake is always talking about her.

Rosalie and Alice arived about an hour later so the real party started when they walked in the door. They brought drinks with them, even though there are plenty here already. I had only two beers while Jake and Bells have had about five, and Jasper had four and it was only 10:00. I didn't realize the time so I asked Jasper if I could stay and he said it was fine just like everybody else because I mean really who here was even able to function enough to drive a car across town? so i quikly let my folksknew were i was and the hung up. While we mostly just talked I was having the most fun in forever. When seth still lived here we used to have these partys every friday at his house but since he's moved all our parents wouldn't alow us to be together for the night much less have alcohol around.

"OK bitches we all know the best fucking game for a party is right!" rosalie was one funny loud drunk I'll tell you that. We all started to scream out random games to play but Jakes the one who got it right.

truth or dare?

We all made a circle on the floor facing each other. Rosalie was going first so she asked Jake truth or dare?

"Truth bitch" he slured

"Mmk you a virgin Jakie?" we all hooted and holard when he blushed and shook his head no.

"OMG jakie who was it?!"

"I already told you my truth, It's my turn now."

"Fiiiiiiine." Rosie sulked back agienst her girlfriend, admitting defete.

Jake looked at bella who suddenly found the floor's color interesting.

"Truth or dare Bells?" she scowled but then smirked.

"Dare" we all laughed ready for what Jake was going to dare her.

"I dare you to take your shirt off" she scoffed

"Is that the best you can do Jake, really." she smoothly took off her shirt leaving just her bra on, it was black had little frillies and white dots all over it. We all laughed at her bravness, even jake.

"OK my turn!" she looked at me and I knew I was in some deep shit.

"My dear Edward, truth or dare?" ok truth be told, I loved dare you never know what somones going to ask you to do and thats the thrill, I wasn't self consous of myself.

"Dare" everyone clapped and smiled all at the edge of their seats as Bells put us all on suspense for her dare.

"I dare edward to..." she looked at Jasper and winked at me.

shit. fuck. bitch. whore.

"Makeout with Jasper for one minute...or more" everyone gasped and turned to Jasper waiting for his reaction. He slowly came forward from his seat on the floor to mine, furrowing his eyebrows. Then he looked up and all my breath washed away from my body.

His eyes, almost black with lust slowly came coser to mine.

And we kissed. It wasn't slow and it wasn't fast either just enough to let a moan out telling the world that this felt like fuckin' heaven. His toung licked my bottom lip asking for entrence, wich I gladly gave him. his big hand gravited toward my head and rapped his fingers through my hair which BTW I didn't fuckin care about. I was in heaven this big man, this big _shy_ man had his tounge down my throut as our toungs danced in our mouths. It quikly became frequent and fast asnd hard. I didn't even notice my hands were everywhere around his perfect body, I almost forgot that we had company and planty of it. I retracted myself with a gasp as I looked around. Alice and Rosalie were making out while Bella and Renesemee were talking and giggling, but I didn't see Jake anywhere.

_**A/N: review my people's i love them and I promise I'll update sooner (under a month) :P**_

_**Brookie Bea~**_


	8. Chapter 7 Jasper POV

_**A/N: Well hello everyone sry this always takes so long and maybe some of you (probably not )have noticed I don't ever make promises on chapter updates, well it's because I can never keep a promise ;p sry I take all blame! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts I love them all so much even though I never reply but I promise I'm gonna start back up! **_

_**Disclamer: I don't own this story... duhh...**_

_**All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta... enjoy**_

**Chapter 7**

_**JPOV**_

I lay awake that night, just waiting for a reason to get out of bed and pace the damn floor.

_Soft lips._

_Strong jawline._

_Sex hair._

I finally just say fuck it and get out of bed. I make my way down stairs to see everyone on the couch and floor, asleep.

Except for Edward.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" He stiffens then relaxes as he turns around.

"Hey, and I couldn't sleep, whats wrong with you?"

"Same, so you want some chocolate milk" I smile and he nods his head.

Fixing Edward some chocolate milk was in silence. Neither of us were going to be the first to break the silence, no matter how much we both wanted to. It wasn't really an uncomfortable silence so I wasn't compeled to say anything. It was actually nice to be with Edward alone like this. After I was finished with his drink I handed it to him and he thanked me, I smiled. I want to kiss him again. I really want to kiss him again, I want to push him down on the counter and ravish his perfect body.

Okay Jasper don't molest the boy with your thoughts.

The sad thing is im not that confident to actually speak what I'm thinking, if I was then all of this would be over by now. He would either be with me...or not.

"Jasper" I looked up from my rambling thoughts to see them concerned green eyes that made my heart skip a beat every time.

"yeah" I whispered.

He smirked and blushed "could i kiss you again?"

I wanted to scream for joy and happiness, scream yes and then smash my lips to his then ravish his body on this counter like I thought of not one minute ago.

Instead I just said:

"yeah"

And thats when lightning struck inside my head and both our bodies came together like magnets and we kissed. Our hands were everywhere and so was our mouths, it was like a dream

A dream

yeah

And thats when I woke up...

I looked around me and seen people still asleep on the floor, so apparently aunt Renee hasn't been home yet, thank god. I must have fallen asleep, and never made it to bed. I smelled food though so I guess I wasn't the only one awake. I slowly got up from the floor and stretched, it was painful though every time I moved I heard somthing crack. My knees, elbows, neck, shoulders, toes, waist, wrists, you get the idea. Walking slowly to the kitchen I smelled the delisous food. There was bacan, eggs, toast, and a big bottle of orange juice on the dinning room table. It felt like home.

I heard the bathroom door open and a toilet flush, walking down the hall was Jacob. It looks like he went home and changed, or just went home and came back early. I don't understand why he's been hiding all these years. I mean c'mon half of his friends are queer anyway! I followed him with my head around the kitchen island. I think he thought i was weird for not asuming that was what he was doing, I can admit to that...I can be pretty weird. He just had to remind me.

"So tell me why you always do that?"

Oh shit do you think he noticed? I promised myself no one would ever find out about this, but it looks like that plan has failed.

"Do what Jacob?" I asked as I sat down not meeting his eyes.

He sighed and turned around and gave me a plate of breakfast. I filled it one of each of what was served. I bit into the eggs and sighed. I haven't had a homemade breakfast ever since Texas, I sure miss it.

"This is really good Jacob, thank you." he smirked

"No need to be formal jazz, it's okay i call you that right?

"I actually prefer Jay if you don't mind" usually Edward calls me that. It's sort of grown on me now, I think.

"Oh okay Jay it is then and please stop calling me Jacob, I prefer Jake. People usually call me Jacob when they're mad at me, worried, or just don't know me..." he trailed off

"Yeah it's no problem jake" I looked up then to meet his eyes, they seemed a bit more softer.

"I'm still not giving up on him so don't let your gaurd down. I will, in fact, keep trying in my way only untill you two seem together enough for me. Which to me means love, if your not in love, then I'm still gonna be here."

"You'd better act quick if you want him bad enough Jake, Edward to me seems like the kind of guy that dosn't like to wait." his eyes hardend a bit.

"Of course, I have my ways but just so we're clear, if you ever _ever_ hurt Eddie in anyway you'll have to deal with me at the end of it and I promise you it won't be _just_ a talk."

"I understand perfectly Jake. I wouldn't even dream of hurting edward in anyway shape or form" I continued to eat my breakfast.

We both heard the foot steps of another person awake and quikly got up to get some Asprin and a glass of water. Bella walked in andseemed to have found some pants from my room to sleep in. They hung off her hips and the cuffs draged across the floor, making her look like she had no feet at all. She even triped once.

"Bells darlin, why you wearin my pants?"

"Because babycakes I don't like sleeping in jeans, they some itchy fuckers and waking up to them things riding up my ass and tight on my legs just isn't somthing I like to wake up to." I walked over to her and gave her the asprin and glass of water, which she greatfully swallowed down. We died her hair last night too, well Rose did, now it's completly black with streaks of blue in it. Rose even cut it too it now looks like a shag haircut which Alice sujested. I really like the new look gives people a new idea of what she's really like under the soft brown hair and big brown eyes.

A bitch

Bella now looking more awake ploped down on the chair and started to dig in. Once Bells woke up more people quikly followed. Rensesme and Bella were talking to Jake when I felt arms circle me around the neck and a chest press agienst my back. I smelled the fresh breath of toothpast and a freshly showered Edward. He turned me around and his beaitiful face nearly made me fall out of the chair. He kissed my cheek first then my nose then my forehead and finally oh so _finally_ our lips met in a soft embrace. They parted a bit and then he stepped back and I looked at him, slowly putting my hands on his small hips.

"Good morning Jay" he smiled

"Mornin Eddie" I smiled back.

Best. Morning. Ever.

"Jasper, who the hell are these people doin in my house?!"

Or not...

_**A/N: Well hello again, please review and all that jazz ;p I love it each one of you gives me inspiration to keep writing when i'm blocked!**_


	9. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N:** -sigh- Ok hello folks and I'm sorry this isn't an update but I have some important news. I am regretfully sorry that this story isn't living up to the expectations that I had indended.

BUT

Even though this story isn't going to finish (well the plot anyway) I have come up with a new plot that has been bugging me. I don't know where it's from but i can defidently say it's not my idea so props to the people that created this for my use lol. I will not change any chapters because the way I see it is charecter development. so same story NEW PLOT. OH and also the charecter pairings will be diffrent too. JASPER / JACOB!

Sorry Edward.

I hope you will continue to read my story as it plays out. thanks :)


End file.
